


Above The Stars

by HeyitsJazmin



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, domestic hollstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsJazmin/pseuds/HeyitsJazmin
Summary: Carmilla have been on a business trip for a week and the day Carmilla came home is just in time for valentines day so Laura prepared her a nice valentine day surprise.





	Above The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy some Hollstein fluff, because who doesn't need that in life.

 

 

  
"Hey Hollis, any plans for tonight?"  
Betty said while knocking on Laura's office door

"Just dinner, Carmilla come home tonight” Laura said while typing in her laptop, she looks up to Betty “why?”

"Well I thought you and miss cranky would do something special you know since it's valentines day" Betty said while walking into the office and sitting in one of the chairs in front of Laura's desk.

"Your kidding, it can't be valentines I can't forget that day" Laura said panic staring rising.

"Apparently you did. It's surprising that you about all people forgot Valentine's Day"

That would explain the roses Carmilla send in this morning. Laura thought and groan, she was so caught up with work that she forgot to planned something.

"I can't believe it. I was just so busy and sad that Carm wasn't home this past week, I just forgot. What am I gonna do now?"

"Relax you still have all day you can think of something"

"Yeah, maybe you're right"

"You know what? Take the day, go find something for Carmilla"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, I have never seen anyone so in love than you two. Now go before I change my mind" Betty said standing up and hurrying Laura out o the office.

"Thank you so much Betty"

"Your welcome"

Laura grabbed her stuff, make a quick call while she headed to the parking lot and into her car.

"Perry, I need a favor"

xxx

Carmilla had received a text from Laura saying that she wasn't going to be able to pick her up at the airport, she was a little bumped out, but a little relive she has a little more time to surprise her. She called Kirsch and twenty minutes later he pick her up, they made a quick stop at Perry's bakery to buy Laura's favorites cookies and headed back to the house.

"Cupcake I'm home" Carmilla said while leaving her coat and keys "I got a surprise for you" she said while walking to the living room with a dozen of roses behind her back.

When she walked to the living room she was expecting Laura to be there but she only found Sly sleeping on the couch.

Sly is the cat Laura gave Carmilla when they decided to live together, Carmilla always wanted a cat so Laura brought him home from the shelter and when Carmilla came home she found Laura on the living room carry him with a little purple bow on his head.

Carmilla went to pet him he didn't move from his spot.

"I guess you didn't do nothing today, do ya? Sly" Carmilla said to the cat he just stretched and meowing.

Carmilla went to the kitchen and found that Laura had made dinner but Laura wasn't there, she went to the backyard and there she was preparing a table with a bottle of wine and glasses.

"Cupcake?" She said causing Laura to jump and turning around.

"Carm!" Laura said running into Carmilla's arms and kissing her deeply. “I miss you so much”

“I miss you, too” Carmilla remembered the flowers and gave it to Laura.

Moments had passed and the two of them eat dinner at the backyard talking about what they didn't talk about in the past week they didn't saw each other, after that they lay on the grass looking at the stars above them.

“I have a final surprise for you” Laura said after a moment of silence “I need you to stay here for a minute. Okay?”

Carmilla nodded, they shared a brief kiss and Laura went inside while Carmilla stayed there looking at the stars. The minute pass and Carmilla went inside.

“Cupcake?”

“Upstairs!”

Carmilla headed upstairs and saw that the hallway was covered with rose petals that make their way to their bedroom.

"Laura?" she opened the door, her jaw almost hitting the floor at she sees Laura. She was on the bed giving Carmilla a very seductive gaze, wearing only a very see-through red and black nightdress.

Laura smile at the sight of Carmilla's face. "Happy Valentine's Day, Carm"

"What's going on?" Carmilla asked with suspicious eyes and a smirk on her face.

Laura approached her, with a smile she place her hands on Carmilla's shoulders.

"What do you think, Carm?"

Carmilla curved down her mouth in a clueless smile "I don't have any idea, you need to be more specific".

Laura give Carmilla a sweet kiss then took her hand leading her towards the bed. Carmilla sat down at the edge of the bed bringing Laura to her lap she staring taking Carmilla's shirt off Carmilla raised her arms to make the process easier.

They continued kissing, Carmilla biting Laura's bottom lip and Laura kissing Carmilla's jaw, they separated to smile at each other.

The two of them missed each other in the last week. But now with the candles and having in each other's arms the place was cozy.

Carmilla lay over the bed and gently pulled Laura's nightdress up by her waist, Laura raised her arms facilitating the process, they kissed again and Laura was taking the lead she stared to move her hips, Carmilla grabbed her thighs, helping Laura with the movement.

Laura was kissing her neck again, until she reached her pulse point, where she sucked and nipped the skin with fervor, Carmilla didn’t mind is she was getting a mark. Laura’s right hand was making its way to Carmilla center, finding her clit already hard and wet. She started to make round movement, rubbing the clit, feeling Carmilla melting with her touch. Carmilla was laying on her back again, Laura kept sat in the middle of the bed. She touched Carmilla’s stomach, feeling the muscles she missed so much, she smirked at how Carmilla was reacting the way she wanted, with small moans and spasms. She was already lost in her craving, looking at Laura with lusting eyes.

“I love you” Carmilla said. Siting up and kissing Laura.

“I love you, too” she said while touching each other foreheads.

Laura continue to grinds against Carmilla and teasing her.

\--

“That was a perfect comeback after all these days.” Carmilla said after they both had calm down.

“Did you like it?” Laura said while grabbing one of the brownies she brought from Perry's bakery and feeding Carmilla.

“I loved it!” Carmilla took a bite of the brownie.

“I love you so much, Carm.” Laura said kissing Carmilla.  
“I love you too, my sweet Cupcake.” Carmilla said in her mouth, between kisses.  
A moment later the two of them started to drift off to sleep, when a sudden meow was heard on the other side of the door. Carmilla groaned and got up the bed, she opens the door and Sly went straight onto the bed. Carmilla closed the door and went back to bed cuddling Laura and drifting off to sleep.   
Without a doubt was their best Valentine’s day so far.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought.


End file.
